GA: Do the Foot Fetishy Thing
by Hieress Lamia
Summary: Some oneshot Homesmut. WARNING: While there's no nudity or sex, this fic' features lemon-y foot fetish content! Stay away if that's not your thing!


arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

AG: Heeeeeeeeya Kanaya!

GA: Hah! Cute. What Would You Like, Vriska?

AG: He he he he he he he he, I was just wondering if I could come over to your place is all!

GA: Whatever For?

AG: 'Cause we're moirails, 8uddy ::::/

AG: No ulterior motives here!

GA: Very Well, I Shall Make My Abode More Inviting.

AG: Great! I'll 8e over in a 8it.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

Just as Kanaya finished tidying her hive up and sitting down on her jade couch to await Vriska's arrival, there was a *woosh* and a *slam* as her front door opened. "Hey Kanaya!" Vriska shouted from the entrance of Kanaya's hive, before crossing the room to sit on the couch Kanaya was currently resting on. "Hey Vriska! Glad you showed up!" Kanaya replied. Vriska then quickly unlaced her shoes before tossing them to the side and just as quickly removing her ankle socks and wiggling her toes. "Ahh! That feels so much better!" Kanaya, however, could barely hear her, as she was intensely staring at Vriska's gray feet. Vriska, quickly glancing to the side, noticed Kanaya's fixation as a devilish scheme formed in her mind. She then yawned, scooted over to the other end of the couch, and swung her legs up and over, placing her delicate feet directly on Kanaya's lap. "Mmmn, mind rubbing these for me, Kan? I had to walk all the way here and now they're so incredibly sore!" She then wiggled her toes once more to accentuate the point. "U-uh sure, Vrisk! H-happy to help!" Kanaya nervously placed her hands on Vriska's feet, a subtle blush creeping up her face.

Kanaya had quite the thing for feet, and she internally remarked how Vriska's were probably the best pair she's ever seen; they were warm, but hardly sweaty at all. She had a distinct lack of callouses, and her toes were painted a beautiful azure. They were fairly large too, at least a ten. Kanaya's nervousness wearing off, she began to get bolder, kneading her fingers into the soft flesh of Vriska's soles and cupping her heels. Vriska moaned softly. "Ooooh! Mmm…Geez, Kanaya! You're so good at thiiiiissss…" "T-thanks Vriska…" Kanaya mumbled nervously.

'_Jeez, I wonder if she's noticing how much I'm enjoy this…'_ Vriska, as if she read Kanaya's mind, raised her leg high, placing her foot directly parallel with Kanaya's mouth and smiled. _'Okaaaay, I guess she __is__ noticing…'_ Summoning all her courage, Kanaya slowly opened her mouth and planted a small kiss on Vriska's foot. "You like my feet huh, Kanaya?" Vriska said, chuckling. Throwing caution to the wind, Kanaya replied "Y-yeah, I guess I do…" Vriska then smiled widely and chuckled again. "That's okay, Kan. I don't mind at all."

Kanaya gulped nervously. _'Well, I guess that's as much an invitation I'm going to get…'_ Gathering all the courage she could muster, Kanaya opened her lips and slowly brought Vriska's big toe into her warm mouth. Vriska sunk further into the arm of the couch and sighed. "Ah! Geez, you really like my feet!" Kanaya quickly removed Vriska's toe from her mouth with a wet _*pop*_."S-Sorry! I guess I got a little carried away!" _'Oh gog, did I just mess up!'_ Vriska laughed haughtily and smirked "No need to apologize, dear! I told you I really don't mind the attention you lavish on my feet!" And with that, Vriska shoved her toe back into Kanaya's mouth. Shocked, but not one to complain, Kanaya closed her eyes and sucked gently on Vriska's toe, before bringing her hands up to the airborne foot and furiously rubbed it.

Kanaya scooted to the opposite end of the couch and brought her legs up on the cushon, sitting cross-legged. She then grabbed Vriska's legs by the ankles and lightly placed her feet directly on her face, slowly breathing in the heady aroma of Vriska's delicate feet. Vriska adopted an expression of mock disgust as she said "are you sniffing my feet, Kanaya?" Kanaya simply nodded in agreement. "You're so dirty…" a smile crept across Vriska's face "…How do they smell?" Kanaya pushed Vriska's feet aside and looked directly into her eyes. "Like heaven." Kanaya said wistfully before placing Vriska's feet back on her face and gave her soles long, passionate licks from heel to toe.

Vriska couldn't help but throw her head back and moan deeply from the pleasure Kanaya's warm, wet tongue was giving her. "Ohhh jegus Kanaya, that fuh-feels soooo goooood..." Kanaya smiled and let Vriska's heel rest on her mouth, giving it long, passionate kisses. "Mmm, don't stop, Kan!" but just as the words left her mouth, Vriska was sitting upright and putting her socks back on.

"Oh shit! Sorry! I totally forgot I had to be in my hive by now! My poor lusus is getting hungry!" Kanaya looked utterly crestfallen, but understood completely. "Don't worry," Vriska said reassuringly "I'll come back some other day!" She then leaned in and gave Kanaya a short, but passionate kiss on her lips before whispering in her ear. "Maybe next time I'll worship _your_ feet." Vriska giggled at the shocked expression plastered on Kanaya's face, slipped her shoes on, and rushed out the door. "Bye Kan!"


End file.
